How It All Happened
by sophia.hasan.11
Summary: My take on how the events of Five Nights at Freddy's happened. Enjoy! (I don't own the cover image, found it on Pinterest)
1. Chapter 1

It is August 27th, 1964. A young boy stands outside Fazbear's Family Diner, the newest children's diner in town. The boy leans in and presses his face against the door, wishing he could go inside. The pizzeria is full to the brim with the other children, celebrating the birthday of one of them. However, the young boy wasn't invited, and not allowed in.

A few tears find their way down his face as he watches the bear animatronic serve cake to all the children flawlessly. He wishes he could look at the bear closer, and find comfort in the friendly environment.

As he stands outside the pizzeria, quietly sobbing, he doesn't notice a car pull up behind him. A man steps out of the car, well dressed and young. He taps the young boy on the shoulder, smiling.

The boy feels a tap on the shoulder and jumps, startled. He comes face to face with the young man, who is smiling kindly. The boy quickly wipes away his tears and stares up at the man, confused.

The man reaches inside his suit jacket, pulling out a small rope. He comes up behind the boy, and wraps the rope around his neck. The boy, who had been staring at the man with a confused look on his face, widens his eyes in shock and starts struggling. The man gives no indication that he notices and just tightens the rope more, his eyes staring at the boy and his mouth curved into a smile that screams evil and malice.

The boy finds himself unable to scream, only cry harder and harder by the second, feeling his life slipping away, until finally, he collapses onto the ground and breathes his last breath.

The man straightens up and brushes the dust off his suit, putting the rope back into his inside pocket. He leaves the boy's corpse in front of the pizzeria door, knowing that when the birthday party ends, there will be a large commotion.

The boy's spirit watches angrily as the man drives off. He hated that he didn't have a chance to defend himself, hates himself for not being able to scream. He is well aware that he is dead, and he boils with rage. He slowly drifts into the pizzeria, observing everything with a morbid fascination. He glides toward the bear, who he now knows is named Freddy Fazbear.

"Freddy..." He whispers in a slightly hoarse voice.

As expected, the animatronic gives no indication that he heard. The boy, in his state of illogical rage, screams in frustration and anger.

"WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME?" he screams, his eternal tear tracks glistening on his face.

He glides around the pizzeria, observing everything one more time. And then, he knows. He knows that his killer has something to do with this place. He stops in front of the "Employee of the Month" frame, seeing his killer smiling at him through the glass. He won't let this man live in peace ever again. He will make sure that this man will only know fear. He will make him suffer.

"He stopped me from living my life...I Will make sure he won't live a life without fear." he whispers as he feels his spirit latch onto Freddy Fazbear. He notices the bear give a small twitch, and then return to normal like it never happened.

"He made my life an eternal nightmare...so I shall return the favor".


	2. Chapter 2

As the young man expected, the corpse at the door of the pizzeria caused a huge commotion, which eventually resulted in the closing of Fazbear's Diner. A new company bought Fazbear's Diner and changed its name to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but tried to open it too soon. The first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had to shut down due to lack of business.

All this time, the boy's spirit had followed the pizzeria, attached to its one animatronic, Freddy Fazbear. The man, as the boy expected, had remained working as the night security guard in every location. He had only done small things, such as move the animatronic from its place many times throughout the night, disturbing the man greatly. Being only one, he couldn't do as much as he'd like.

The years passed slowly for the boy, as he was consumed by his anger towards this man. The man who had stolen his life. The man who had plunged him into eternal misery. Eternal rage. Eternal hatred. Eternal pain.

In 1987, what the boy had feared and hoped for happened. The man hadn't been satisfied with only him. He lured five more children into the back room using one of the animatronic suits. And the boy forced himself to watch as he watched the five children feel the same misery and pain he felt over twenty years ago. He watched the children's innocent world of sunshine and smiles be torn apart.

Before he knew it, they were dead. But the man wasn't done yet.

After the pizzeria closed, the man dragged the corpses to the animatronics. One by one, he took the bodies to the animatronics and put them in the animatronics. The boy thought he had seen the worst when he saw them being killed. This was so much worse.

While watching the gruesome scene, he noticed something from the corner of his eye. It was the spirits of the children, and they were watching the scene with horror on their faces.

The boy drifted up to the new spirits, curious. He saw the same tear tracks on their faces, the ones that would never fade away.

"Who are you? Why are we dead?" They sobbed.

"I am someone who understands what happened. I am someone who understands what you're feeling, for I have also experienced the same feelings. You are dead because that man was born. You are dead because that man doesn't know what we feel." He replied in a monotone, traces of anger slipping into his voice.

The children, which were two young girls and three boys, felt the older spirit's pain and anger radiating throughout the room, and felt the same.

With the creation of the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, new animatronics were also created. They were called Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken and Foxy the Pirate Fox. And, of course, Freddy remained. Soon, however, these first models were retired, and the same animatronics were redesigned. Models they deemed more kid-friendly. Two animatronics were also created, the Marionette and Balloon Boy.

The older spirit took a liking to the Marionette, and decided that he would tie his spirit to it. Something about it's face, the purple marks similar to tear tracks, almost made him think that this animatronic was made for him.

The children didn't choose where to tie their spirits. They ended up tied to the animatronics their bodies were in.

Now they could get revenge on their killer.

Now they could make him feel what they felt.

And maybe, just maybe, they could move on.


End file.
